


Ethan, Open the Door!

by mittakus



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: （Benthan Week 2020 - Day 5: Role Reversal fic）Benji的小組有最強的技術支援。
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 15
Collections: Benthan Week 2020





	Ethan, Open the Door!

所以說，Benji真的非常需要那扇該死的門立刻打開──基於他正掛在飛機門旁邊，而飛機正準備要起飛。  
「Ethan！門！」然後下一秒門就準確地打開了，飛機升空。  
他的技術支援很快地開了貨艙出口，然後把駕駛鎖在駕駛艙裡──天曉得他怎麼做的。  
總之，Brandt不會繼續在他耳機裡面大叫「貨還在飛機上」了。

-

回到撤退點，Benji看著他的技術支援，說：「你老是開太多門。」然後他們相視而笑，「我猜你在和其他外勤合作時一定很受歡迎，是嗎？」Benji靠近Ethan，有一點過近。  
「我只會為你開門。」Ethan笑得很自信，Benji通常他很能讀懂這種曖昧的氛圍（但並不是說他擅長，懂和善常還是有技術上的區別），但他現在不是那麼確定Ethan是不是在跟他調情──以一個技術支援來說，Ethan實在太過有魅力了！Benji合理懷疑Ethan並不太常執行外勤是因為他的笑容讓太陽都失色，無法進隱匿的任務！  
他們很快就沒有時間閒聊，只能盡速收拾好一切，為這次任務做收尾。

-

Benji對Ethan很有好感，但他不確定Ethan對他有沒有「感覺」。

Ethan總是笑笑的，很快完成工作，能力非常出眾──當然啦，他們可是在不可能的任務部門呢──雖然他時常會提出一些瘋狂的提議，比如說建議Benji可以從百層樓高的建築物跳到另一棟建築物上，怎麼可能辦得到！他是特務，不是超人！

總之最後，任務都會在失控的計劃中成功。

他們可能出去過幾次、到彼此家中作客過幾次、幫彼此帶上一杯咖啡或點心、或者完成對方另一半的句子，他甚至曾經放心地讓Ethan照顧喝得微醺得自己。  
……好吧，最後那項可能令人困擾的成分比較多。

以一個特務來說，他可能挺失敗的。Benji不止一次在心裡這樣譴責自己。

-

某天，Ethan邀請Benji來他家作客，聊著聊著就決定進行電動對決。  
「我以為技術支援都很會打遊戲，哈！」Benji揮了揮手中的搖桿，對於拔得頭籌顯得志得意滿。  
平心而論，其實Ethan算是技術不錯的。  
「我以為外勤特務沒有時間打遊戲，我承認我輕敵了。」Ethan聳肩。  
「藉口！」Benji指出。  
Ethan看著他，抿了抿嘴唇──喔天，拜託誰來告訴他，這個表情根本犯法──說：「我喜歡刺激一點的，能夠激起我的鬥志，」停頓，提議：「賭注？」

-

直到很後來Benji回想起來，還是不太缺定當時的賭注是不是Ethan故意設下的圈套──不過他沒有什麼好抱怨的。  


**Author's Note:**

> 有時不太確定到底是不是有正確發揮主題（摁


End file.
